The disclosure relates to a method and system for conducting thermographic analysis of a heat exchanger.
Methods of thermography are used for thermographic testing or thermographic analysis of heat exchangers. Typically, thermography includes a stage of inducing a heat flow into a part that is to be inspected, then a step of measuring the infrared signature radiating from the surface of the heat exchanger. This measurement is carried out using a thermal imaging camera and a thermal image of the heat exchanger is generated. The thermal image is then used to help in assessing the working condition of the heat exchanger, and/or in locating any faults or defects in it. For example, if a heat exchanger is heated by flowing hot air through it and has a crack which is venting hot air to the environment, a thermal image of the heat exchanger may help in locating the crack because the hot air would be visible in the thermographic image.
Standard thermographic analysis can therefore indicate whether the status, operational, or safety requirements of a heat exchanger have or have not been met i.e. whether a fault is present in the heat exchanger or not. Little information may be provided on whether any damage has occurred within the heat exchanger, and more importantly on how the nature of such damage developed and changed throughout the life of the heat exchanger.
Typically, thermographic analysis of a heat exchanger is carried out manually by visual inspection of the thermographic image by an expert using judgement to determine whether a defect is present or not.